thelastofusbasefandomcom-20200213-history
The Last of Us Part II
The Last of Us Part II is an upcoming third-person action-adventure survival horror video game being developed by Naughty Dog and will be published by Sony Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4. The game will be the sequel to The Last of Us (2013), and will pick up the story of Ellie and Joel five years after the events of the original game. Plot The Last of Us Part II takes place five years after the original, about 25 years after the outbreak of the Cordyceps Brain Infection began, and will feature the return of a 19-year-old Ellie, whom players will assume control of, as well as Joel in his mid-fifties.The Last of Us Part II: PSX 2017 The game starts off in Jackson, but involves a journey to Seattle, Washington.E3 2018: The Last of Us Part II is all about honoring Ellie Ellie is fueled by hate, which will be a major theme within the story.Polygon: The Last of Us Part 2 Characters * Ellie (Ashley Johnson) – The playable protagonist of the game. Ellie was formerly a denizen from the Boston Quarantine Zone and is immune to the Cordyceps Brain Infection. She returns from the original game and is now nineteen-years-old and sports a tattoo on her right arm. She is fueled by hate and wants to "kill them all" * Joel (Troy Baker) – The deuteragonist of the game. Joel is a survivor of the CBI outbreak who returns from the original game, alongside Ellie. He is now in his early to mid-fifties. * Unnamed woman (Laura Bailey)Naughty Dog Tweet (Accessed October 30, 2017) – A stocky woman whom Emily hunted for unknown reasons. Her name remains a secret. * Yara (Victoria Grace)Naughty Dog Tweet (Accessed October 30, 2017) – Yara and her brother Lev were former members of the Seraphites. * Lev (Ian Alexander)Naughty Dog Tweet (Accessed October 30, 2017) – Lev is Yara's younger brother. The pair left the Seraphites for unknown reasons. * Dina (Shannon Woodward)E3 2018: The Last of Us Part II Gameplay, IGN - A young woman, Jesse's ex-girlfriend and Ellie’s associate. * Jesse (Stephen Chang)E3 2018: The Last of Us Part II Gameplay, IGN - Dina's ex-boyfriend and a friend of Ellie. * Emily (Emily Swallow)Naughty Dog Tweet (Accessed October 30, 2017) – A member of a religious cult called the Seraphites, set to wipe out all 'sin' in the world after the outbreak. Yara killed her in retaliation for torturing her. * Unnamed character '(Robin Atkin Downes) Gameplay Ellie will be the sole playable character in the game's singleplayerGood, Owen (2018-06-14). The Last of Us Part 2’s creators said Ellie is the only playable character. Polygon. Retrieved 2018-06-15 and multiplayer will feature in the game.Tach, Dave (2018-06-13). The Last of Us Part 2 will have multiplayer (of some sort). Polygon. Retrieved 2018-06-15 The game features expanded traversal and stealth mechanics, including a jump button, ability to go prone and a dodge mechanic. Enemy AI has been improved, notably how human enemies will often communicate with each other, relaying information about Ellie's position through whistling. Crafting has also been expanded, along with new ammo types.Osborn, Alex (2018-06-12). E3 2018: New The Last of Us Part II Gameplay revealed. IGN. Retrieved 2018-06-13 Development In February 2014, creative director Neil Druckmann said the possibility of a sequel to the ''The Last of Us was "about 50/50", and the team needed to develop a story "really worth telling, and that's not repeating itself".Eurogamer - Will there be a new "The Last of Us"? In July 2014, community strategist Arne Meyer said that not considering a sequel "would be a disservice" to the studio and the fans.Videogamer - Exploring ideas for The Last of Us 2 In December 2014, character artist Michael Knowland who previously worked with Naughty Dog on The Last of Us updated his LinkedIn page to include The Last of Us 2 with him as the lead character artist who was designing head sculpts. Shortly afterwards his page was updated to remove all mention of the sequel.Leak by Character Artist At MetroCon 2015 in June, Nolan North, who portrays David in The Last of Us and Nathan Drake in the Uncharted series, was asked if he was involved in any future Naughty Dog projects. He replied "For now, Uncharted 4 is the last one. I know they're doing The Last of Us 2, but my character in The Last of Us kind of met an untimely demise".IGN - Nolan North on the possibility of a sequel Druckmann later responded to North's comments, saying that a small team at Naughty Dog had explored ideas and begun building prototypes for a sequel, but were interrupted when the team shifted their focus to development of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End.GameSpot - The Last of Us or Uncharted? Rumors briefly rose again after an Easter egg referring to The Last of Us appeared in Uncharted 4's denouement specifically a picture of a pregnant woman resembling Ellie with the title The Last of Us: American Daughters next to it.See picture to the right Rumors peaked once more when GameInformer accidentally leaked images and information regarding a sequel to The Last of Us at E3 2016, specifically that Ellie would be 19 years old and that the story would transition between the present and the past.GameInformer leak An image was also revealed on September 26, depicting a tattooed arm holding a switchblade, evidently teasing the reveal of Ellie's tattoo.EuroGamer - Teased artwork Another poster was also released on the same day in 2017, this time depicting an arm holding a hammer amidst flames that resemble the face of a wolf.IGN - Outbreak Day 2017 A third poster was released by Naughty Dog to celebrate outbreak day in 2018, the image displaying a man playing an acoustic guitar in the woods with a wolf next to him.PlayStation - Outbreak Day 2018 Marketing Official announcement at PSX 2016 On December 3, 2016 at Sony's annual PlayStation Experience event (PSX), Naughty Dog closed the event by officially announcing a sequel to The Last of Us via a reveal trailer, titled The Last of Us Part II.The Verge - Trailer for the new Last of Us Ellie has been confirmed to be the main playable character who will "play differently" than Joel from the original. Troy Baker and Ashley Johnson were also confirmed to reprise their roles as Joel and Ellie respectively while Neil Druckmann will write the script. No release date has been announced and the game was noted to be in very early development by Shawn Layden.Forbes - Last of Us 2 revealed Druckmann also remarked it was Naughty Dog's "most ambitious game yet".PlayStation Blog - Neil Druckmann (Accessed November 5, 2017) Reveal trailer The trailer opens with a sequence of five shots of a forested area. The rusty remains of an abandoned vehicle and a tree with claw marks in its trunk are shown as the camera pans outwards. Some run-down houses then appear in the foreground, before an old 'Stop' road sign with the Firefly logo graffitied on it comes into view. Then the scene changes to Ellie sat on a bed, tuning and subsequently playing an acoustic guitar as she sings Through the Valley by Shawn James. The next shot reveals a tattoo on her arm as the camera cuts around the room, showing amongst many other things an open window to Ellie's left. Some have noted the resemblance between this window and the window depicted on the main menu screen of the original game.IGN - TLOU2 Reveal Trailer Analysis While the music continues, a male figure enters through the front door. Initially nothing more than a silhouette, the man walks through the house with a revolver in his right hand, taking stock of the several dead bodies littered in the building, implied to have been killed by Ellie. None of the bodies show obvious signs of infection by the CBI from the original game. The man eventually enters Ellie's room, and the camera angle then reveals his identity: Joel. The pair exchange the following dialogue: : '''Joel: "What are you doing, kiddo? You really gonna go through with this?" : Ellie: "I'm gonna find... and I'm gonna kill... every last one of them." The trailer ends on a closeup of Ellie's face before fading-in the title The Last of Us Part II. As of January 2018, the trailer has been viewed over 7.45 million times on PlayStation's official YouTube channel.The Last of Us Part II - PlayStation Experience 2016: Reveal Trailer (Accessed 2 November, 2017) PSX Q&A At a panel after the reveal, Neil Druckmann was asked why Naughty Dog ultimately decided to make a sequel. He explained, "While a sequel may have seemed like a foregone conclusion, that wasn't the case. We knew that it needed to be a story worth telling... After spending years trying ideas, we have finally created a story worthy of Joel and Ellie." He also stated that the game was ultimately about human relationships, as was The Last of Us, and that it wouldn't work without Joel and Ellie as "it is their journey."Kotaku - New Last of Us AnnouncedTLOU2 Revealed at PSX Druckmann also confirmed that Gustavo Santaolalla will return as the composer for the game's soundtrack,GameSpot - Play as Ellie in new "Last of Us" having already created a new rendition of The Last of Us theme for the sequel that was also unveiled at PSX.PSX 2016 - Last of US 2 It has also been confirmed that Bruce Straley, who helped Druckmann make early prototypes for the new game,IGN - Straley not taking part will not return to assist Druckmann with directing the sequel, who went on a sabbatical after the pair finished working on the DLC for UnchartedGameSport - Straley is not coming back, subsequently leaving Naughty Dog.Game Industry - Straley is outIn his place, Halley Gross will be co-writing the story with Druckmann.GameSpot - New writer On April 7, it was revealed that actress Shannon Woodward would play a role in the game.Woodward in Sequel The game will utilize new motion capture technology for its characters as well as an entire new engine for the PlayStation 4.Kotaku - The Last Of Us 2 Will Be A Game 'About Hate' Early reports from Druckmann indicate that Ellie is expected to play "different to Joel", particularly in regards to movement and speed.TechRadar - The Last of Us 2: What you need to know Reactions Fan response was overwhelmingly positive, though various interpretations of the trailer emerged, particularly speculation regarding Joel's fate and whether the Fireflies are whom Ellie desires to kill. Significant observations made in the trailer relate to Ellie's injuries and attire. Some at game reviewer IGN and US Gamer have noted that Ellie has several minor injuries as well as some more serious damage to the right-hand-side of her neck, the latter of which some have speculated may be the result of very gradual spreading of the Cordyceps fungus up her right arm, where she was initially infected through a bite in Left Behind. US Gamer theories Some members of IGN have surmised that this neck wound has been inflicted by another, new strain, of an Infected though Ellie remains immune to this new Cordyceps fungus. Those at IGN have also drawn attention to the resemblance between Ellie's unbuttoned denim shirt and a similar garment worn by Ellie's deceased friend RileyIGN - TLOU2 Reveal Trailer Analysis, also from Left Behind. Others have also claimed that Joel may in fact be dead due to how he appears from a white light, some even speculating the Fireflies caused such in their pursuit of Ellie. They also surmise that Ellie is suffering from hallucinations as her hand shakes, suggesting the Cordyceps Brain Infection has grown further on her brain. TLOU2 - Trailer analysed Those at US Gamer have argued for the possibility of the game being set in Seattle based on a striking resemblance between some areas and initial artwork of the game. US Gamer -Trailer theories In an interview published January 3, 2018, Neil Druckmann responded to these claims, stating that (given the trailer served only as a reveal for the new game) the scene displayed does not necessarily occur within the game's events.Neil Druckmann interviewed by Ted Price (Insomniac Games) for Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences (Acessed January 31, 2018) PGW 2017 trailer At Paris Games Week on October 30, 2017, Naughty Dog released another trailer depicting new survivors, namely: Lev, Yara, Emily, and an unnamed woman. As of January, 2018, the trailer has been viewed over 4.4 million times on PlayStation's official YouTube channel. Neil Druckmann has also remarked that these new characters will be integral to Joel and Ellie's journey in the game.PlayStaion Blog (Accessed 5 November, 2017) To create the unnamed woman's physique required the use of a body-builder double.Druckmann - Instagram (Accessed 11 November, 2017) Teaser trailer The trailer opens to a clearing at night, in the middle of a forest, with burning cars littering the scene as it rains heavily. The camera follows the entire scene in one take. Two men appear, dragging the unnamed woman across the ground to Emily, where they subsequently hang her by a rope next to several other corpses. As the woman struggles to breathe, Emily draws a knife, poking the woman's stomach, taunting her. The two men appear again, this time dragging Yara. Emily taunts Yara as well, the latter retaliating by spitting in her face. Irritated, Emily has the two men pin Yara down to "clip her wings" with a hammer. After breaking one arm, an arrow flies out of the nearby woods, killing one of the men, enabling Yara to kill the other with the hammer. Emily draws a revolver, firing into the woods as more arrows fly. Yara gets to her feet, prompting Emily to aim at her. However, the unnamed woman uses her legs to trap Emily in her grip, allowing Yara to kill her with the hammer as well. Thunder briefly erupts as the unnamed woman allows Emily's corpse to fall to the ground. With Emily dead, Yara collapses against a nearby wall, clutching her broken arm. From the woods, Lev appears with his bow and arrow. He checks on Yara, who orders him to free the unnamed woman, which he hesitantly does. The unnamed woman proceeds to pry the hammer from Emily's corpse before telling the others to prepare themselves. From the woods, a group of Infected charge at the trio before the trailer cuts to black.The Last of us Part II - PGW 2017 Trailer (Accessed; 30 October, 2017) Reactions Contrasting the positive feedback from the first trailer, the second teaser trailer has recieved more criticism. Notably, those at IGN felt the trailer had little to do with The Last of Us Part II and disliked how the characters introduced were mere "punching bags" with no proper connection provided for the audience, given they were entirely new characters, the trailer playing on mere shock value. Regardless, they praised the graphics the trailer presented.IGN - Opinions on trailer The violence displayed generated enough criticism that Sony personally had to defend it.GameSpot - Sony and Violence Neil Druckmann revealed the team at Naughty Dog purposely presented a cinematic without Joel and Ellie to see how people would react without them present but also because, from a production standpoint, it helped the team prioritize and fully create the characters displayed.Neil Druckmann interviewed by Ted Price (Insomniac Games) for Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences (Acessed January 31, 2018; timestamp: 8:55) The reveal of the unnamed woman, who acted as the centerpiece to the trailer, has led some viewers, notably those at Polygon, to speculate that she is Ellie's mother, Anna, and that the segment featuring her may in fact occur in a flashback.Polygon - Part II theories PSX 2017 In December, 2017, Neil Druckmann alongside the principle cast for The Last of Us Part II and fellow writer Halley Gross, appeared to answer questions regarding the upcoming release of the game. Druckmann and Gross revealed the game was "about 50 to 60%" complete and Druckmann himself teased that Gross provided an idea to "get a character pregnant". For the event, Ashley Johnson and Troy Baker performed Wayfaring Stranger by Johnny Cash, as a duet to open their segment, performing in role. Druckmann left it up to opinion as to whether the lyrics in the song, which focused on a journey for the two to a "mother and savior", were literal or metaphorical. Druckmann also revealed the story they wrote is "big" with "hopeful" moments, to contrast the overall theme of hate. Gross also stated the story will provide the characters an authentic arc that will grow and change them.The Last of Us Part II: PSX 2017 E3 2018 On June 11th, 2018, Naughty Dog showcased more content from the game to an audience. Gustavo Santaolalla played live music (a segment from the game's score) for the audience and Shawn Layden introduced a gameplay demonstration for Part II. The demonstration showcased new melee combat, stealth mechanics, in-game graphics and also provided a look into the locations the player will encounter while playing as the 19-year-old Ellie. Spliced alongside the gameplay was the cinematic reveal of the characters Dina and Jesse, the former Ellie's intimate partner while the latter a member of Tommy's community, depicting them at a dance .E3 2018: The Last of Us Part II Gameplay, IGN Gallery Concept art TLoU2Concept1.png|Initial concept art unveiled at PSX 2016 TLoU2Concept2.png TLoU2Concept3.png Part 2 Fire.jpg EllieConceptTLoU2.jpg|Concept art of Ellie Official stills TLOU2 - Reveal trailer opening shot.jpg|Opening shot of the reveal trailer Parttwo_bg.jpg|The Firefly logo TLOU2 - Ellie tattoo.png|Ellie's tattoo TLOU2 - Ellie guitar.png|Ellie playing the guitar TLOU2 - Abandoned house.png|Joel approaching the abandoned house The Last of Us Part II - PlayStation Experience 2016 Reveal Trailer PS4.mkv snapshot 02.30 -2017.09.12 19.09.30-.jpg|A dead body inside the house. TLOU2 - Joel with revolver.png|Joel wielding his revolver TLOU2 - Joel finds Ellie.png|Joel in the trailer TLOU2 - Joel looking on.png|Joel finds Ellie and looks on as she plays her guitar Ellie TLOU Pt II.png|''“I'm gonna find and I'm gonna kill every last one of them.”'' E3 2018 official stills Trailer Screenshot - The Last of Us Part 2.jpg Trailer Screenshot 2 - The Last of Us Part 2.jpg Trailer Screenshot 3 - The Last of Us Part 2.jpg Trailer Screenshot 4 - The Last of Us Part 2.jpg Trailer Screenshot 5 - The Last of Us Part 2.jpg Trailer Screenshot 6 - The Last of Us Part 2.jpg Trailer Screenshot 7 - The Last of Us Part 2.jpg Trailer Screenshot 8 - The Last of Us Part 2.jpg Ellie in Jackson.png EllieStill.jpg Dina.jpg Jesse.jpg Videos The Last of Us Part II - PSX 2016 Reveal Trailer PS4|PSX Reveal trailer The Last Of Us 2 Panel PSX 2016-0|Q&A regarding the sequel at PSX 2016 The Last of Us Part II - PGW 2017 Trailer|PGW 2017 Trailer The Last of Us Part II - PSX 2017 Panel PS4|PSX 2017 Panel The Last of Us Part II – E3 2018 Gameplay Reveal Trailer PS4|E3 2018 Gameplay trailer Trivia * In a patch released for The Last of Us in 2014, Naughty Dog actually leaked prototypes for Part II in the game files under the heading "thing 2 prototype"; The Last of Us, when in development, was called "thing 1" in the game files.- Annie Marie found such References es:The Last of Us: Part II Category:Real World Category:The Last of Us